NetBattling Through the Eyes of a Falcon
by cheezdood14
Summary: Follow Isho Kyozka and his net-navi, Falcman, as he netbattles his way through evil and any threat along the way!
1. Falcman the Great

Hello, this is my first story ever on any site so please give me some reviews for this!!

Well, before I start w/ my story I should probably introduce my self and the story...

My name is Matt Ramos I am 15 years old, currently in 10th grade, and I go to Niwot high school. I am a huge fan of megaman, which is why I am writing this fanfic. of course. I like to write stories(duh, I'm writing one...), play video games and sometimes act.

O.K. The story is about Isho Kyozaka (pronounced 'eeshow kee-owzaka') and he just moved to ACDC town with his family from Electopia. He has just recently gotten a PET so he is a beginner at net battling but seems to have an un-given talent at it. His net-navi, Falcman (pronounced 'fawlk' and in tournaments changes his name to "steel falcon") is a flying navi who specializes in using cyber-swords. Isho has a couple friends at school, not many, all of which love to netbattle. His best friend, Darren whom he had met before he ever came to ACDC, and his netnavi, Ironman who specializes in the use of blocking and counter techniques, is Isho and falcman's rivals. His other friend, Kora, is a girl who has a navi, Angelman(she calls him angel for short), but prefers not to net-battle(but does on occasion).Angelman is a holy-type navi who specializes in healing, protecting and status ailment(paralyzing, poisoning, you get the picture) techniques. Well, those are the characters, but the story is basically about Isho and his life around ACDC and the occasional disaster, tournament, or threat to the human race. Yep, typical everyday situations. If I missed explaining anything and some random things pop up in the story that you don't understand, please tell me in your review. Anyways, enjoy the story.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Isho: yawn What time is it falc?

Falcman: Uhh...Isho? I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour! It's 8:00! You're late!

Isho: 8:00!!!! I'm late for my first day at school! sigh Talk about a good first impression!

Isho runs outside almost forgetting to change his clothes and gets to school as quickly (not as gracefully ) as he can, running into mean dogs, prickly bushes and large poles along the way.

Isho: I'm here!

Ms. Beller: I'm sorry, young man, but what is your name?

Isho: Uhh... my name is Isho Kyozaka... I just moved here from Electown...

Ms. Beller: All right Isho, get to your seat. Try not to be late again, O.K.?

Isho: All right, sorry...

Isho slowly but surely finds his way to his seat.

After a while of lectures and history lessons, Isho starts to get a little sleepy. Within a couple minutes, he is sound asleep at his desk. While he is asleep, he has a dream about net-battling...

Isho dreams he is in the Den city finals and he is fighting against an odd man with a mysterious navi.

???: It's over for you Isho! Go in for the final attack Mediman! Delete Steel Falcon!

Isho: No!!!

Falcman: Don't worry Isho... I can... Ahhhhhh!!

Isho: Falcman!!!

Isho watches in horror as Falcman is deleted by the mystery navi Mediman. Isho is terrified by the immense power of the navi and is too late to tell Falcman to jack out.

Isho: Ahhhhh!!! Falcman, no!!!

Ms. Bella: Isho! Wake up! Wake up!

Isho: Huh? What's going on?

Ms. Bella: Isho Kyozaka! You fell asleep during class! DETENTION!!!

Isho: Aww man...

**DURING RECESS...**

Isho is sitting by himself under a tree hitting himself on the head for being so stupid as to getting detention on the first day at school when his friend Darren comes running up to him.

Darren: Hey Isho! Wanna net-battle?

Isho: Sure! But go easy on me. Falcman and I haven't been battling lately.

Darren: All right! Let's go! Ironman!

Isho: Falcman!

Isho and Darren: Battle Routine, Set!

Ironman and Falcman: Execute!

Falcman and Ironman are in a blue-ish green arena decorated with green lines and strange blue boxes. The sky is colored with many red auroras and shooting stars. The two navis find themselves standing face to face, staring eye-to-eye...

Falcman: You're not gonna get me this time Ironman!

Ironman: We'll just have to see how this plays out!

Falcman readies his sword, takes flight, and charges at Ironman.

Darren: Ironman, get ready! Battle-chip: Counter, GO!!!

Falcman swipes his cyber-sword at Ironman only to be blown backwards with an immense amount of force.

Isho: Woah! Hang in there Falcman!

Falcman struggles to stand from the amazing blow.

Falcman: Ohh... that hurt...

Isho: Let's get em' back with one of our own battle chips! Battle chip: Long Sword, GO!!!

Falcman raises his arms and an immensely long sword appears. He flies into the air and swings at Ironman.

Ironman: Yikes!

Boom! The sword hit Ironman directly on the head. He is temporarily incapable of fighting back.

Isho: Now's our chance Falcman! Battle-chip: Time-bomb, GO!!!

A small bomb appears in Falcman's hands. He throws the bomb as he swoops down in front of Ironman.

Falcman: O.K. Isho! The bomb is set!

Isho: Then what are you doing? Get out of there!

3...

Darren: Ironman! snap out of it!

2...

Ironman: Huh?

Ironman starts to come to his senses...

Ironman: What the...? WHAT'S THAT!?!?!?

1...

Boom! Ironman tries to escape but is too late and gets caught the massive explosion.

Darren: Ironman! Jack out!

Ironman: On my way!

Ironman retreats back to his PET to rest.

Darren: Great battle Isho! you've gotten better since the last time I battled you!

Isho: Hey, thanks... Falcman and I have been training hard since you last beat us.

Darren: All that work paid off! You should enter into the city tournament this weekend!

Ring! Ring!

Darren: I'll have to give you the details later! Let's get back to class before we get into trouble!

Isho and Darren run inside the school, but little did they know...

...They might not be coming back out...Mwahahahahahaha!!!

* * *

READ CHAPTER 2 TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!

UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE!!!!


	2. The Royal Family

Net-battling through the eyes of a Falcon

Chapter 2

"The Royal Family"

O.K. so basically, last time all that happened was that Isho went to school, had a dream, and battled Darren... oh yeah and then there was the part about not coming back out of the school and the evil laughing and everything. Well, this episode just introduces an evil organization called the royal family... you'll understand the name later. But anyways, enjoy the story and please give me reviews!!

* * *

**IN SCHOOL**

Mrs. Beller: O.K. Class, time for Science!

Isho: Oh man, I hate science...

Mrs. Beller: For today's lesson...

All of a sudden the P.A. system turns on and a strange voice answers.

???: Hello occupants of ACDC high... my name is Raphael Tiranus. I am from an organization called "the Royal Family". I have been informed by the head of my organization that the principal of this school has a very important piece of data and until he decides to surrender it, I am taking this whole school hostage. If he does not agree within 3 hours, a bomb under the school will detonate. As precautions, I have locked all of the doors in the school. Don't try jacking into anything...unless you want your navi deleted...

CLICK

Isho: This is crazy! He can't do this! Falcman, we're jacking in!

Falcman: Roger that Isho!

Darren: Wait for us Isho! Ironman! Jack in!

Falcman and Ironman were transported into an odd area full of small programs running around with grades and answers for tests. The two navis walk through the area fighting off viruses until they got to the entrance to the principal's computer.

Falcman: This is it, Ironman. The entrance is right here.

Ironman: Isn't it weird though? The man on the P.A. said not to come unless we wanted to be deleted, but there aren't any other navis here...

Falcman: Hmm...that is kinda weird... but nevertheless, we must keep going or that bomb will go off!

Falcman and Ironman enter the principal's computer and are confronted by a strange navi. It is a male navi that looked like a cross between a centipede and a clown. He had four arms, big blues eyes and two long legs with black and white stripes.

Jestman: Hello, my name is Jestman. I am a navi working for the Royal Family. In case you didn't know, you are trespassing in a forbidden area. You will be deleted! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ironman: I don't see what's so funny... I'll cream you!

Ironman charges Jestman only to be sucked into a wormhole randomly created in front of him.. He is then transported to completely different area .

Ironman: Huh? Where am I?

Jestman: Hahahahaha! You can't defeat me!

Falcman: Oh yeah? Well try this on for size!

Falcman flies at Jestman.

Isho: Battle-chip Long-sword, GO!!!!!

Falcman pulls out a really long sword and tries to slash at Jestman. Jest man dodges with what seems to be extreme ease.

Jestman: You'll have to do better than that!

Jestman forms a small colorful beach ball from out of nowhere and throws it at Falcman. It hits Falcman with an extreme amount of force. Falcman is knocked out of the sky and almost fall into another wormhole. He flies back towards Jestman with his buster and starts to fire. Jestman still seems to dodge all of his attacks.

Isho: Falcman, that doesn't seem to work! Let's try something new! Stall him for now and I'll try to get some info on him!

Falcman: Roger that!

Isho runs over to the door and tries to open it.

Isho: Darn...I forgot the doors are locked... Maybe there's another way out...

Isho runs around the room frantically looking around for an alternate route to the hallway. He finds a small vent in the ceiling. He crawls through and drops down on the other side.

Isho: Be right back everybody!

Isho runs away from the room and turns down the hallway. He sees the outside of the principal's office and sees two large men standing outside the door.

Isho: Darn, I can't get past them by myself...

Darren: maybe I can help...

Isho: Darren? You should be back in the room with the others!

Darren: Well, I thought you could use a hand. Wait here, I'll distract the guards.

Isho: Darren! No, wait!

Darren runs out in front of the guards.

Darren : Hey! Look who got out! Some plan you've got!

Guards: Hey! You, get back here!

The guards run after Darren. Isho Quietly slips in front of the door and silently opens it.

Rafael: Now where is the data! You don't want me to kill all of your little students do you?

Mr. Hansan: I'll never tell you where it is! Those two navis on my computer will get rid of yours! All my students here are netbattlers!

Rafael: It's impossible to beat Jestman. It's hopeless for those navis! Just give up! The only way they can defeat him is to stop him from moving! And how do you expect them to do that? They're locked in a classroom cut off from all possible resources!

Isho slowly closes the door. He slinks back to his classroom to find that Darren had been thrown back in the room.

Darren: So what'd you find out?

Isho: there's no way to beat him...this navi's invincible...

Falcman: Isho... I..ound...y...o be...hi...rec..bee...cut o...

Isho: Falcman! What's going on?

Falcman: Ish...I ne...ck..ut

Isho: Falcman! I can't understand you! Jack out and recharge your energy!

Falcman jacks out of the computer and goes back into his PET.

Isho: All right Falcman, our strategies didn't work this time...so let's regroup and come up with a plan to slow that navi down!

* * *

Will Falcman be able to defeat Jestman? What is the Royal Family? What is this data that the royal family is after? Find it out eventually on... this story I wrote...

Next Chapter

Chapter 3: "The Resistance"


	3. The Comeback

Net-Battling Through the Eyes of a Falcon

Chapter 3

"The Comeback"

Last time, Isho's whole school was put under lockdown by a member of an organization called the "Royal Family". The students find out that their principal, Mr. Hansan, has data that the organization is after and unless the principal agrees to hand it over, Rafael Titanus will set off a bomb killing everyone in school. Falcman jacks in to stop Rafael but is stopped by his net-navi, Jestman. This navi has incredible speed and Falcman can't seem to do any damage what-so-ever. Will Falcman find a way to beat Jestman? Read and find out!

Isho: How are we gonna slow him down?

Falcman: I don't know... Any attack we try, he'll dodge... I don't think there is a way to slow him down...

Isho: Man, there's just no way to beat this guy... he's way too fast.

Darren: Hey Falcman, does Jestman seem to favor a certain element?

Falcman: No... he just throws beach balls and opens worm-holes...

Isho: Cheap moves... This guy doesn't fight fair!!

Falcman: Hmm... maybe if we tried the same technique as him...

Isho: That's brilliant Falcman!

Falcman jacks back in and makes his way back over to the Mr. Hansan's computer.

Jestman: Well, hello again! How very good to see you again! Are you here to play again?

Falcman: You won't beat me this time!

**Meanwhile, in the principal's office...**

Rafael: What's this?? A navi is taking on my Jestman? This should be very entertaining... Jestman! Show him what you're made of!

Jestman: Right, sir! Are you ready for the last show you'll ever see? Try this on for size!

Jestman pulls out another beach ball.

Falcman: What? More beach balls? Ha ha ha ha ha! Is that the best you can do?

Jestman frowns and yells:

Jestman: You seemed to have problems with that before! You haven't seen anything yet!

Jestman holds the ball above his head. The ball explodes and a small black ball of dark energy appears.

Jestman: Hiyaah! Dark matter ball! Go!

Jetsman hurls the ball at Falcman and it rockets at him with incredible speed. Falcman barely dodges the attack. The ball hits the wall behind him and a large explosion is created.

Falcman: Woah! Isho, this is starting to get too dangerous! One hit from that and I could be deleted instantly!

Isho: Well, you'll be destroyed anyways if the bomb here explodes! Stay focused!

Falcman: -gulp- All right... at least give me a weapon...

Darren: Isho, try this chip! It gets me out of situations like this all the time!

Isho looks at the chip and gasps

Isho: Darren, this is perfect! Falcman! Get Jestman to attack you again!

Falcman: WHAT??? Are you out of your mind!? We're trying to save everyone! Getting me deleted won't help!

Isho: Trust me Falcman, I have a plan.

Falcman: All right... if you say so...

Falcman turns toward Jestman.

Falcman: Hey Jestman! That was a bad move! Bet you can't hit me!

Jestman: Why you little... I'LL TEACH YOU!!!!

Jestman throws a barrage of dark matter balls at Falcman.

Falcman: AHHHH! Isho, whatever you were planning, do it now!

Isho: All right! 'Guard' battle chip in! Activate!

A large shield is formed in front of Falcman. The dark matter balls hit the shield and a huge shockwave is sent back towards Jestman.

Jestman: What the...

BOOM! Jestman is knocked back by the huge explosion.

Jestman: uuhhh... Sorry Rafael... I have failed...

JESTMAN DELETED

Rafael: No!!! How could this happen... What did you think you were going to accomplish by deleting my navi?? The bomb isn't connected top the net! You will all die now! Even if I get the data , I'll still kill you all!

Isho: Falcman! Take the system off lockdown and send an e-mail to the police!

Falcman: Roger!

Falcman goes over to a small console and unlocks the connection to the rest of the net.

Falcman: I'll be right back!

Meanwhile...

Rafael: Now Mr. Hansan, I hate to do this, but due to the actions of a certain student of your school... I"LL HAVE TO TAKE THE DATA BY FORCE!

Rafael calls to a couple guards outside the room.

Rafael: Now hand over the data or suffer!

Will Falcman be able to get the message to the police in time? What will happen to the principal? Find out next time!

Next chapter:

"'V' is for Victory!"


End file.
